cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell on Wheels
Hell on Wheels (HOW) is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on September 31, 2010. History *September 31, 2010 - Adzzz founds Hell on Wheels *Sept 4th - HOW reaches 5 members! *Sept 4th - HOW is protected by Asgaard Charter Greetings Cyberfriends! We are a new alliance focused on the black sphere, educating members, and helping our allies. Protected by Asgaard HOW (Hell on Wheels) Charter Layout- I- Preamble – The “Who” on the “HOW” II- Membership III- Government Structure IV- Inactivity V- Tech Raiding VI - Treaties VII – Disbandment I- Preamble – The “Who” on the “HOW” HOW is a Black Sphere alliance focused on educating new players. HOW will defend itself and it’s allies when necessary. II- Membership In order to become a member of HOW, a nation must: i- Change their color sphere to Black – but member may stay at their original team if in a circle ii- Change their Alliance Affiliation to Hell on Wheels iii- Register at HOW’s forums iv- Agree to obey the Charter and the EK The member will learn the following topics: I - CN Terms Ii – War Iii – Tech Deals IV – Population Happiness V – Improvements / Wonders VI – Environment VII – Gov Types VIII – Religion IX - Treaties III- Government Structure i- Evil Kneival (EK)– Government Leaders 1. The EK is the head of the executive. 2. The term of the EK ends upon resignation. 3. The EK has complete legislative control, with the approval of a majority approval of Stunters. ii- Professionals 1. Professionals are appointed by the EK. 2. Duties of the Professional are designated by the EK. Examples of Professional positions can include Professional of Tech Deals, or of Education, of War, of Foreign Affairs, of Internal Affairs, of Trade Circles or of Stunters. 3. Professionals may not vote in any Stunter voting events unless they are the Professional of Stunters. iii- Stunters 1. Stunters are selected and removed by majority vote of their Professionals 2. Stunters are the leaders of Tricksters 3. Stunters can be removed by the EK as a result of inactivity or ill behavior. 4. Stunters also vote in important events in HOW, like selecting a new EK. iv- Tricksters 1. Tricksters are the basic members. 2. Tricksters help the Stunters when they are called upon. IV- Inactivity Definition and Discussion of Inactivity - inactivity is defined as a ruler who is Not on CN or the forums for 12 days. Exceptions can be made if the ruler has given prior notification by a public announcement to a planned inactive period. Private pm's to another ruler don't. Otherwise, any ruler deemed inactive will be punished by losing any gov positions they own at the current time and depending on the time length, being banned from HOW. Unplanned inactivity is considered one of the highest offenses and is punishable by expulsion from the Evil Knieval which isn’t good AT ALL. Examples of inactivity include but are not limited to the following: i- using no aid slots in their nation (grants or tech deals) ii- not performing their appointed duties in HOW for a period greater than 12 consecutive days iii- not logging into the forums for a period greater than 12 consecutive days V- Tech Raiding Tech Raids are allowed on NON-ALLIANCE NATIONS or nations in an alliance with less than 5 members, although is not encouraged in the first place. Violating the above charter: -Deserting HOW -Aiding an enemy -Disobeying the EK -Being rude to new applicants VI – Treaties Treaties are decided by the EK if he feels that HOW needs it. Stunters DO NOT vote for treaties. VII – Disbandment Hopefully this will never happen, but HOW will disband if the Stunters feel that we are falling apart as an alliance, as in over half the alliance is in PZI or ZI. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Adzzz – Founder Oskarg – Professional of War Foodyman6 – Professional of Trade Circles